


The photographer

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Hobbies are dangerous things, especially if you can't get away from the one performing them.





	The photographer

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-08-13 11:14pm to 11:23pm

"Why do I have to pose like that?" Echizen whined one again, trying not to lose his footing on the higher stone he was standing on.

"Because you lost the bet, remember? So be good and continue, will you?"

Fuji's smile signaled the end of conversation for long moments as only the camera and the attached flashlight spoke - seemingly for hours, in Echizen's opinion.

"Don't look so disgruntled, Ryoma. Relax, it's beautiful out here and the light is just right."

"You try holding still standing on tricky terrain for hours."

Fuji laughed.

"So much for the natural balance you possess on the courts, hmm?"

Echizen grumbled - loudly. Of course Fuji had to make this another challenge. He knew how hard it was for the younger boy to back down.

"Oh, come on, it's not that hard. Here, I'll show you."

It didn't take longer than a second and Fuji was posing just like he had arranged Echizen's limbs, just much more natural.

"See? Not that hard."

A jump and Fuji was back in the photographer's position, camera at the ready.

"Let's continue then. And this time, we do this without clothes. Just like the bet stated."

Echizen swallowed. Leave it to Fuji to insist on every damn detail. 

He was so screwed.


End file.
